


Untitled Neil/Cale Fic

by AiraSilver



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraSilver/pseuds/AiraSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I got nothing to say about this. Hope you all like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Neil/Cale Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anyone in this story. Just having fun.

Neil stood off to the side watching Kris and his band. Adam had come to see his best friend and dragged Neil along. Most of the time, the youngest brother would whine about being dragged to places by the older. This time though, Neil let Adam do as he wished. It wasn’t because of Kris or seeing the rest of the Allen family. Cale Mills was the reason.

Neil had somehow fallen for the older male. He really didn’t know how since he was the straight one in the family while Adam was the homosexual. All Neil knew was that ever since meeting Cale, he couldn’t get the other off his mind.

Adam knew, he had figured it out before Neil could even admit it to himself. Most times Neil was grateful he could talk to his older brother about Cale and unconditional love. Well, until Adam went off on the Kris/Tommy situation. Then Neil rolled his eyes and walked away. Neil knew Adam needed to decide what to do about the two other males but wouldn’t. So the youngest Lambert decided to put his crush/love aside and work on Adam’s.

What he didn’t know was that Adam was doing the same. Leaving his decision about Kris and Tommy alone and working on Neil and Cale. The two brothers had decided this while on the plane to see Kris and the band. Tommy had stayed back, or so Adam thought.

Neil had invited Tommy along to talk to Kris and Adam, together. Hopefully the trio would be able to work something out. He ignored the fact that he was pitifully hoping that Cale would want to spend time with him as the three men were talking.

As the brothers watched Kris, Cale, and the rest of the band, Tommy walked up. Nodding to Neil, Tommy grinned at Adam when the younger male (by a couple of months) gaped at him. “Hey, Neil didn’t tell you? I came along to talk to Kris and you. By the way, the band’s headed this way.” Tommy nodded to the front.

Spinning around, Adam felt his face pull into a wide grin. Neil growled at Tommy as he tried not to look at Cale. “What the fuck, Tommy?”

“You and Cale need to speak, the same as Adam, Kris, and I.” Tommy rolled his eyes.

“Tommy!” Neil hissed as he tried to disappear.

Tommy wouldn’t let the youngest male. Instead he tossed Neil at Cale with a slight glare. “Here, take him and speak. Better yet, make out or have sex. I don’t care, just let me talk to Adam and Kris.”

Cale nodded and dragged Neil off. The youngest Lambert was pissed at Tommy but soon forgot exactly why when Cale did as Tommy suggested and started making out with Neil. That turned into sex which turned into a marathon that lasted two days. By the time it ended, Neil was tired but happy and officially Cale’s. Cale just laughed at his boyfriend before dragging Neil off again. Waving to Kris, Adam, and Tommy, the couple disappeared for some more make outs before they went out to dinner with the trio. Adam pouted after his brother, wanting to know everything, but his lovers soon had him not thinking of anyone or anything except themselves. Adam would be told, just like Neil would be, later though, much later.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's supposed to be a Neil/Cale fic but I couldn't keep Tommy/Adam/Kris out of it.


End file.
